


Naughty

by kathasaurus_rex



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, F/M, Female Dominant, Heavy BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Number Eight (Original Female Character), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, This is VERY PORNOGRAPHIC, m/f/m, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Helena Hargreeves (Number Eight) doesn't like the way Diego is acting. So, she decides to do something about it.





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> 99% of this was written while drunk as a skunk, and it shows. Not beta read yet, but will go back through when sober and fix any mistakes. Enjoy!

Helena was  _ not _ happy. Because that was her boy (or well, she supposed, not a boy any longer) mouthing off and acting like he should be in charge. Where did he get off, thinking that? Diego had always been a little  _ shit _ , but this was taking it too far.

“You know,” Helena whispered, leaning against Klaus’ warm side, “it’s almost as if he’s forgotten that the paddle is right downstairs.” 

She could feel when Klaus’ breath hitched, his large hand pressed to her lower back. “The paddle is still downstairs?” he asked, voice low. 

“Oh, you silly boy. Of course it is. How would I take care of my boys if it wasn’t?” Helena stood a little taller and moved her own hand, tracing her fingertips against the waistband of his leggings, delighting in the way he shivered. “Oh… did you want the paddle too, baby? Have you missed it?” 

“Fuck, Hellie.” Klaus said quickly, blinking down at the floor. “Of course.  _ Of course _ I’ve fucking missed it. Fuck, you were… you were the only thing that kept me grounded. I need it.” 

Helena inhaled and exhaled again slowly, fingers moving in slow, easy circles over Klaus’ skin, dipping beneath the tight leather every few cycles and making him gasp. “Do you need it? Do you  _ really _ ?” 

“Yes.” Klaus spat out. Allison turned to look at him, and Klaus schooled his expression into something somewhat decent. She looked away, and he relaxed again, biting his bottom lip. “We…” he took a deep breath, “we can put him in his place, right? He’s been  _ bad _ . He needs to be  _ punished _ , right ma’am?” 

Helena hummed for a moment, ruby-red lips turning up into a perfect smile. “You would help me put him in his place, wouldn’t you baby? You’ve always been so  _ good _ for me, such a good helper,” she whispered, sliding her hand easily beneath the waistband to cup his perfect ass, digging in to brush her finger against his hole. “Will you be my best boy, my best helper, this time?” 

Klaus couldn’t speak anymore. He just nodded, not even pretending to listen to Luther’s speech anymore. “ _ Yes _ .” His voice had practically turned to a growl, like that of an animal. He took in a shaky inhale. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Go down to my room, strip down to your underwear, and kneel by the bed. We’ll be down soon, and you’ll get your reward.” Helena stood on her tiptoes and pulled his body down the smallest bit to kiss his cheek. “Go,  _ now. _ ” 

And he did, quickly, not even making an excuse before turning swiftly and heading from the room. Diego look at her with a look she had seen in her dreams, and she smirked, tilting her head to one side playfully. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing. 

“Excuse me,  _ darling _ siblings,” she said, twirling a strand of wavy red hair around one finger, “I have some…  _ lady  _ business to take care of. So I’ll take my leave, for now. Lu, send Vanya to come get  me if you need something, yes?” 

Luther shrugged. “Sure?” 

Helena sent one more look Diego’s way, grey-green eyes wide and  _ wanting _ , eyeing his body easily, before she turning on her heels and walked from the room, following the path Klaus had taken down to where their childhood bedrooms were located. Her bedroom door had been painted a soft yellow when they were preteens, with the help of Five and Luther, because the previous color just wasn’t her. She turned the thick metal doorknob beneath her hand and walked in, having to stop as she took in the sight before her. 

Klaus had assumed the position she had asked of him, on his knees beside the bed, cheek resting against the fluffy blue duvet, eyes closed as he breathed deeply. His ass… oh, those briefs did him all kinds of justice. Helena already planned on buying him a few more pairs, because now that she was back, she was keeping her boys close. Nothing could keep her away. 

“My best boy, you listened to me so well.” Helena reached over to run a hand over his tawny curls before pulling away again, undoing her belt and pushing down her navy blue slacks. She had to bend over to undo the strap on her heels, and then she was stepping out of them as well as the pool of material, leaving behind only her white thigh-high socks and the lacy white thong she had picked out that morning. “My darling, do you want to know a secret?” 

His eyes fluttered open, and he blinked at her. “Yes, ma’am?” he asked, voice hoarse. 

“I missed you oh so very much.” Helena crawled up onto the bed and moved until her face was hovering near his, her deep red hair hanging down around them like a veil. “I’ve missed how good you are for me. Will you be good for me again?” 

Klaus looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding, smile soft. “I want to be good,” he admitted. “I promise, I do.” 

“Good boy.” Helena sat up a bit then and slid her fingers into his curls, gripping them tight to pull him closer, so his nose and mouth were close to her lace-covered sex. 

She kept her hair trimmed neatly, but it was fire red, just as her hair was. In their youth, Allison had always called her  _ fire-crotch _ , meant as an insult. If only she knew… Diego and Klaus had loved her soft red hair, had worshiped her as much as she’d wanted, without her even asking. 

Klaus moved only slightly, to press his long, thin nose against the lace, smelling her. He let out an audible groan and shifted his knees closer to the bed, letting himself bask in it. It had been so long since he had just smelled her, basked in her scent and letting himself relax completely, melting against the bedspread. When he had been a teenager, it had been so easy. 

_"Don’t move.” Helena had commanded, holding him against her unclothed sex, fingers twisted into his curls. Her usually pale eyes were dark green, and she was panting. “Stay right there, until I tell you otherwise. Understand?”_

_Klaus had tapped twice against her left knee, his usual sign when he could not speak, and just laid there with her on top of him. His arms went limp, his cock leaking and untouched. Diego was buried inside him, unmoving and whining against Helena’s bare, pale shoulder. It was pure perfection._  

Now, after growing up, and falling into drugs and alcohol, an imperfect cycle of rehab and almost dying, rehab and almost dying, it was harder, but in a way, still the easiest thing. Her soft curls were still the only thing on his mind, her scent was something he wanted surrounding him always, her grip on his curls a tight, physical constant. 

“Perfect,” he thought, “this is perfect.” 

He was hard in his briefs, balls full and heavy, but that was the last thing on his mind. He had already begun to fall into an easy, hazy, submissive mind-set: all he needed was to make sure his Mistress was happy, and to help her take care of Diego, his “Baby” brother. If… well, if Diego ever came downstairs. Would he? Did he still want Helena and Klaus, even though nearly eight years had passed since the last time they participated in a scene as a threesome? 

Klaus missed him. Missed the way that Baby had always whined during scenes, his pretty cock buried inside either Mistress or himself. While Klaus usually had his tongue stuck up inside her, Baby either whined against her shoulder and neck, sucking deep red and purple hickies, or sucked at her tits, perfect and pink, thick in his mouth. Together, the three of them had completed each other, a well-oiled, perfectly working machine. 

And then, the door squeaked open. 

“You started without me,” Diego grunted. Klaus’ eyes opened again, and he could see how hard he was beneath those tight black pants. “That’s rude.” 

Helena’s gaze settled on him, hard and dark. “You don’t get to talk to either of us like that. Kneel, now, or leave. You know better, Baby. I don’t want your  _ bad behavior  _ to rub off on Klaus.” 

Diego shifted awkwardly in the doorway. “I haven’t been bad,” he blurted out, sounding younger than his age. “I promise. I’m not bad.” 

Klaus stayed right where he was, pink tongue sticking out of his mouth and lapping at the already wet and creamy lace. He could examine their interaction from that position. His erection, long forgotten, was rubbing against the side of the bed. 

“But you were acting like such a bad, _naughty_  boy when we were upstairs.” Helena’s voice was firm, eyes never leaving Diego’s as she talked to him, fingers still holding Klaus close by his curls. “Talking to Luther and Vanya like that… how dare you. You know better. You know what happens to bad boys.” 

Diego whined. “But I’m not bad!” he sniffled and looked anywhere but at them. “I’m not bad at all. I’m a good boy!” 

“Yeah right!” Helena set her mouth in a firm line and thrust against Klaus’ nose, eyes still trained on Diego’s. “You need to prove it. Close that door and kneel,  _ now _ , or you won’t be getting anything. You’ve been so naughty, Baby. Naughty boys don’t get treats, and you know that - they get _**punishments**_. You’re going to have to make it up to Klaus and myself if you want anything tonight.” 

Diego hesitated. “But… but -” 

“ _No_.” Helena said. “Close the door and kneel, or you can leave.” 

And, of course, Diego knelt down, practically falling onto his knees and sniffling, fat tears gathering in his eyes. 

Helena knew he would. She knew her boys well, almost  _ too  _ well. She knew exactly what made them tick, what made them hard, what made them whine, but more than anything, what made them fall over the edge and stay there, sobbing with pleasure and eager to please. “That’s a good boy,” she crooned, still stroking her fingertips over Klaus’ scalp and face, “that’s a good Baby. You’re right where you need to be, hm? I know it’s been hard, it's been so hard, but I’m here now. Do you need me to take care of you?” 

Diego was still… adjusting. That was the best word to describe what was happening to his brain as he settled down into acceptance, acceptance of what was to come, and who he wanted to be while it happened. He let himself go, let himself be free as he settled on his knees, clothes feeling too thick and too heavy. He needed them off, and he needed them off immediately. 

“Mommy.” He breathed out, looking up at her, eyes soft, bottom lip quivering. “Mommy, I-...” 

“Oh, _Baby_ ,” she breathed out. She shuffled backwards and leaned down to press a kiss to Klaus’ stubbly cheek, reassuring him for a few long moments before letting go of his hair and moving to the footboard of the bed. “Baby, I’ve missed you. Did you miss Mommy while you were away?” 

Baby blinked at her, brown eyes wide and open, and he nodded. “Yes, Mommy. I… I want you. I want you, please. I need you to take me.” His voice was broken and raw. It had been a /long/ day. “Take care of me, please.” 

“I can do that. But, Baby, I haven’t forgotten how naughty you were today. You need a punishment, and you need it before Mommy will _ever_  touch your cock. You know that.” Helena reached over to stroke Klaus’ cheek, soft and slow, before reaching out to run her fingertips over Diego’s pink lips, slipping the pad of one finger within, his latch reacting instantaneously. “Mommy will have to punish you before you can ever have a treat.” 

Diego took a moment to respond with the finger in his mouth. Given something to suck on, he reverted to his base instincts. He finally nodded, and Helena smiled. 

“I want you up on the bed, Baby,” she said, “and Mommy is going to get the paddle. How does that sound?” 

Baby’s insides lit up at that. The paddle was supposed to be a punishment, but it _always_  felt like a treat, stinging him in the best way and making his cock throb. He whined around her finger, and she slipped another into his mouth, smirking. 

Given permission, he stood and shut the door, locking it completely before crawling over to the bed, accepting Mommy’s help up and onto the pillows, feeling like a hot mess. 

His clothes felt like too much. He was a Baby - he wasn’t supposed to wear clothes, especially not heavy clothes, and a harness meant to store knives. He settled back into the pillows and let Mommy strip him, pulling off each article of clothing carefully, folding them and setting them on top of his black boots, until he was naked as the day he was born. His cock was thick and hard, already leaking from the uncircumcised tip, and his balls were full and heavy. 

Klaus was already making interested noises, pressing his nose and mouth to Mommy’s bare, pale thigh, staring at Diego with obvious interest. 

“Baby needs some time to remember how to act properly,” Mistress whispered to him, stroking his skin, “but it might help if you sucked at him a bit. Could you do that, while I talk to him?” 

Klaus nodded eagerly. If anything, he wanted to tell his Baby brother that it was okay - letting out his cum and releasing was okay, and /healthy/, according to Mistress. He crawled up onto the bed and hovered over where his Baby’s cock was sticking straight up. None of them had been circumcised (God bless), and that meant a fun foreskin to play with while he sucked. His tongue snuck out and he licked at Baby’s cock. The answering whine was enough to encourage Klaus to continue, tongue licking at him rapidly, calloused fingers pulling and tugging at his cock and foreskin. 

_ Occasionally, he thought about Luther while he played - he imagined what it would be like if Luther were to play with them, easy and free, and he would come like that, rutting against whatever surface he was nearest, whining and crying out.  _

Baby cried and rubbed at his leaking eyes as Klaus sucked at his cock, eyes bright with wonder at the noises he was bringing out of his baby brother. 

“Turn over,” Helena commanded, pulling Klaus (and his mouth) away by the curls. 

Diego obeyed immediately, shifting his body over and around until his long, tanned back was visible, cock hanging hot and heavy against the duvet. Klaus marveled at the way his balls were hanging down, almost blocking his pretty cock from view.  

Helena leaned over to open the the second drawer of the night stand, unearthing the paddle. It was smooth and soft - it reeked of cedar and Klaus could remember it’s sting when it slapped against his skin. 

“Mommy…” Baby breathed out against the pillows. “Please, give it to me. _Give it to me._  I need it.” 

She wasn’t one to hesitate. She took one deep breath and swung the paddle against Baby’s ass, delighting in the way his bubble butt jiggled, the way it turned bright pink and stung for her. 

Diego let out a sharp gasp against the pillows, letting himself sink into them further. He nuzzled his cheek against the pillowcase and reached one of his hands back, not surprised when Klaus intertwined their fingers. 

“You may count now, my love.” Mommy said, admiring the sweet shade of pink that Baby’s cheek had turned. “You’ll have fifteen, and then it will be over. Do you understand?” 

Baby squeezed Klaus’ hand and looked back to catch Mommy’s eyes, nodding and mouthing “yes” to her. 

“Good boy. We’ll start now.” 

It started slow. The sound the slaps of the paddle against Diego’s skin was addictive. Klaus was allowed to occasionally reach out his tongue and lick at the skin, making Diego cry out. (Baby knew better than to thrust back against the blows, or the responding licks and teases - he needed to take his punishment like a good boy, and if he did so, he would get a treat. But first it required him being a good boy, and that could be hard.)

“Twelve…  _ ah _ thirteen… f-fuck  _ Mommy _ fourteen…” 

Helena had to consider that last one. She waited, leaning over to kiss over his plush, reddened cheeks, spreading them to lick over his hole for a long moment before pulling away. “Last one, Baby,” she breathed out against his ear, biting gently at the flesh there before pulling away and swinging the paddle back to slap against the skin, making him bite out a sharp answer.

“F-fifteen.” His reaction was to sob, eyes pressed to the soft cotton pillowcase. His cock was hard, pre-cum leaking onto the sheets, but he didn’t dare let it touch the duvet. He held his ass high, eyes watching as his cock dripped, dripped, dripped. 

Klaus glanced at Diego, licking his lips, before looking up at Helena. “Please?” he whispered. “I want him,  _ please _ .” 

Helena pet at Klaus’ curls. “Darling, do your knees hurt?” she asked slowly. “Would you like to come up on the bed with Baby and I again?” 

That took some thinking. Eventually Klaus nodded, and watched as Helena moved, settling towards the left of Baby’s still stiff body while Klaus crawled up onto the bed, his sore knees probably going to be black and blue in the morning. It took him by surprise when Helena leaned over to press their mouths together, because despite how long it had been, she still tasted the same: of coffee, and sunshine, and full-on warmth that made Klaus giggle. 

“Baby…” Helena finally breathed out, rubbing a hand up Diego’s back and kiss his hip. “Can you turn over onto your back for Mommy, please? Klaus and I want to make you feel good, since you were such a _good boy_  during your punishment.” 

Diego nodded, turning over slowly and collapsing onto his back when he could, hissing at the feel of the fabric against his sore backside. His cock was still hard, lying against his abs as he relaxed himself, glancing between his Mommy and his brother, who was smiling at him so sweetly he could scream. 

“I think, maybe, Klaus should put on a show for us,” Helena declared, moving to sit up against the headboard, letting Diego slip up between her legs, eyeing her breasts with want, “and then you can slip that sweet cock inside him. Okay, my littlest love?” 

Klaus pushed back until he was against the footboard, legs spread wide as he looked between the both of them, a blush forming on his cheeks. It had been so long since he had been with either of them, and he did not want to disappoint. 

“Mommy,” Diego whispered, letting himself be tugged back against her still-clothed chest. “Mommy?” 

“Yes, Baby?” Helena asked, running her fingers through Diego’s dark hair, scratching his scalp with long, sharp nails. 

He hesitated, tilting his chin up to look at her. “Want you, please,” he whispered, biting his bottom lip. 

Helena hummed for a moment. “What do you need, Baby?” 

It had been a long time since Diego had been taken care of, and he wasn’t sure how to ask for what he wanted, for what he /needed/. Instead he just turned his head to nuzzle against her breast, letting out a whine and shifting awkwardly against her. 

“Oh, is that all? Silly Baby.” Helena shimmied a bit and pulled off her tight sweater, tossing it to the ground. The bralette stretched over her breasts was the same white lace as her thong, and she looked back down at Diego, whose mouth was wide open as he stared. “If you want something, you only have to ask. You know that, little one.” 

He shoved his face rather harshly against the dip between her breasts, and whined out, “Wanna suck /please/.” She could barely hear him, but that was enough, and she pulled down the lace enough for him to snuffle and latch onto her with a soft sigh, eyes open just enough to watch Klaus shifting uncomfortably, almost too hard under his rainbow briefs. 

“Klaus… is something wrong?” Helena asked, blinking at him. She was rubbing one hand across the top of Diego’s back as he relaxed against her. 

Klaus sniffled. “Have I not been good?” 

“Oh no, darling, that’s not it.” Helena smiled sweetly at him. “But Mistress knows you too well, hm? I know you like to squirm, and you never did learn the art of patience.” 

She was right. Klaus clenched the pristine duvet in his hands and tried to breathe deeply for a moment. “Y-you’re right, ma’am.” 

“Of course I’m right, silly. I was not joking about you putting on a show for me, if that’s still alright. Do you remember your safe word, darling?” Helena asked. 

“M-m… Mausoleum.” Klaus choked out. 

“That’s right. Good boy.” Helena, keeping on hand on the back of Diego’s head, to keep him steady, leaned over to dig around in the drawer of her nightstand, unearthing a black leather case and a bottle of lube, tossing them over to him. “Here’s what’s going to happen, love: I want you to stand up, take off your briefs, and put them on the pile of clothes on the floor. After that, assume the position, and let us look at your hole while you finger yourself open. We’ll see where we go from there. Is that clear?” 

Klaus nodded eagerly, already slipping off the bed to push down his briefs, the front wet with pre-cum and sweat. His cock sprung up from the tight confines and Klaus folded the briefs before setting them down on top of the clothing and crawling back up onto the bed. The lube was Klaus’ favorite, strawberry flavored, and popped it open to pour a generous amount onto his fingers, tossing it back towards Helena before settling on his knees and bending to press his cheek and shoulders to the duvet. 

Klaus’ long, gangly limbs had always been an advantage. When he assumed the position (for both boys that meant on their knees, asses shown off for Helena), he could still reach back to rub at his pretty pink hole easily, letting out a groan as he slid the tip of his middle finger inside. 

“You still keep yourself waxed,” Helena said, surprised, “good boy. I thought maybe you had forgotten.” 

Klaus curled his toes, pleased. He lost himself in the motion of slipping his finger inside, deeper each time. He was surrounded by the smell of fake strawberry and sex, Diego’s body wash, and Helena’s perfume. He had never been able to submit to anyone but her, and probably never would. For him, the loss of control could only be done when she was there to catch him. 

“Another, little one,” Helena panted out, “open yourself up for Baby.” She had moved only slightly - she had Diego settled perfectly between her legs, her body rubbing against his as he sucked rhythmically at her breast. Every so often, she could feel his cock against her as she rut, but his eyes were hazy, his mind lost in the pleasure of just being Baby, sucking and letting his body do whatever it must. 

Klaus obeyed, slipping into two fingers easily and keeping them there, still, just for a moment, so he could regain his breath. Then he moved almost viciously, fingers moving in and out fluid and fast, curling inside him to brush against his prostate, making his bite the duvet between his teeth to keep from sobbing out. 

“Just one more, honey, one more finger and then we’ll get Baby ready for you,” Helena soothed. “You can help Mistress get him ready, and then you can lay there and take him like a good boy, alright?” 

One more finger, just one. Klaus could do that - he could do whatever he put his mind to, as Helena had always said. The third finger was the easiest - Klaus didn’t have the best range of movement, but he felt pleasantly full, and that was enough as he slid them in and out, again and again, panting against the fabric. 

“Fingers out, Klaus.” 

Klaus obeyed immediately, pulling out the fingers and letting his hand fall to the bedspread, sticky with sweet-smelling lube. Helena, in turn, slowly ran her fingers around Diego’s mouth to pull him off his latch, and smiled when he whined, her eyes soft. 

“Baby, would you like a treat?” Helena asked, letting his body fall back against the pillows. When he nodded slowly, eyes still hazy and looking disappointed, she scooted backwards, pulling off the bralette entirely and letting it drop on top of the pile of clothes. Her nipples were already puffy and sore from Diego’s mouth, would probably end up bruised, but she didn’t care. She pulled the soft pink hair tie from her wrist and tugged all her hair up into a ponytail - her lips were still red, the lipstick not even smudged. “Mommy is going to tie your wrists to the headboard,” she started, caressing his cheek, “and put a cock ring on you, so you’ll be good, and you’re going to fuck your brother until he cries. How does that sound?” 

“Good, Mommy,” Diego replied. 

Helena moved into action, helping Diego scoot over a bit so she could help Klaus lie down beside him on the mound of soft pillows. She grabbed one pillow in particular and lifted his hips to slide it beneath them, to make him more comfortable. The leather case held all of the essentials: the soft yellow rope ties she always used on Diego, purchased when they were fifteen years old, a well-fitting cock ring, and condoms. So, so many condoms. 

“We’ll go get you tested tomorrow,” Helena whispered to Klaus, eyes on his as she reached down to stroke his cock, the weight in her hand heavy. “And then we won’t have to use those condoms any more, alright?” 

Klaus nodded, eyelids feeling heavy as he blinked at her. He shifted his hips and she let go of him, and he sighed out, head moving as he watched Helena pull Diego up, helping him position so he is between Klaus’ spread legs. He could feel Diego’s hot, dark gaze on him, and he smiled at him. 

“Hand, Baby,” Helena said, the silky yellow tie in her hand. Diego obeyed, holding one out so she could tug him a bit, tying this wrist quickly, expertly, to the headboard. “Other hand. Don’t worry - Mommy won’t let you fall.” Diego shifted his knees forward, cock rubbing against Klaus’ thigh, and he let his eyes close as Helena tied the other wrist. Once she had finished, and pulled away, he flexed his fingers and let them relax again, wrapping around the dark wood of the headboard and waiting. 

She tore open one of the condoms and pinched the tip before rolling down over his cock, smirking when she heard his small gasp of pleasure. “I’m going to put the ring on you now, Baby,” she said, pulling it out of the leather case and holding it up for him to see. He nodded, muttering out a “green” before closing his eyes again, thigh muscles tightening as he felt her slip it onto him and tighten it. It had been so long… he blinked his eyes open again to look at Klaus, who was looking back at him, still smiling. It took him a moment, but he smiled back, shyly. 

“Klaus, you be a good boy and take it,” Helena whispered, moving to nuzzle her nose to his belly and press a soft, gentle kiss there, before pulling back and taking Diego’s cock in hand, guiding his hips forward until he could feel the warm furl of skin against him, and he shoved forward, gasping for air. 

Because Klaus was still  _ tight _ . Diego hovered over him, fingers clenched around the headboard, inhaling and exhaling slowly. 

“The rules are simple,” Helena breathed out, looking between the two of them, “Klaus, honey, Baby is going to fuck you until he can’t anymore. You can come whenever you want, but you’re going to come at least twice. Understand?” Klaus nodded quickly. “And what is your safe word?” 

“Mausoleum,” Klaus spat out, clenching gently around the cock inside him. 

“Good boy. Baby?” Diego turned his head quickly to look at her. “You know how to fuck hard. I know you do, because you’ve filled Mommy up so many more times than I could count. You need to fuck Klaus until you can’t anymore, and then Mommy will take off the ring and you can suck while I ride you. Alright?” Diego nodded slowly, already a little overwhelmed in the best way. “Can you tell Mommy what you say if you need to stop?” 

Diego cleared his throat. “Red?” he said softly. 

“That’s right. And if you need to take a break, or slow down for a moment?” 

“Y-yellow.” 

“My best Baby, that’s right.” Helena moved to press her mouth to his, kissing him for a long, wet moment. She pulled away and held his face in her hands then. “You’re my best Baby, and you’re doing so well. You took your punishment so well, and I’m so proud of you.” 

Diego flushed red but smiled, blinking back down at Klaus then. “Bubby,” he said, referring to Klaus, who was still smiling at him, “Can I fuck you, please?” 

Klaus nodded, shifting happily on the pillows. “Yes, please,” he said brightly. 

Diego did not have a large range of movement, because of how his wrists were tied, but he could move his hips back far enough to slide out almost completely before fucking back into Klaus, whose fingers were clenched in the material of the duvet, eyes closed in pleasure. Diego lost himself to the movement of fucking Klaus’ wet and sloppy hole, still open from when he fingered himself, forever trying to catch his breath as he did so. 

Helena was simply watching, pupils huge as she looked between them, every so often focusing on where her boys’ bodies met, slamming together in perfect, blissful harmony. She had her own fingers slid beneath the lace so she could run her fingers around her clit. She was already soaked - she hadn’t expected to fall back into being a Mistress slash Mommy so easily, but it was like riding a bike. She had never really lost her touch. And these weren’t two random boys - these were _her_  boys, whom she had missed, deep and always. 

Diego was already so far down that he could focus on nothing but what he had been commanded to do. Helena could tell because of the way his eyes were glazed over, how fast he was thrusting, the way his fingers were clenched, and the thing film of sweat on his forehead. 

Klaus wasn’t much better. He already had a pool of sweat and pre-cum forming where his cock was touching his chest, and he was looking between Diego with such fond affection and Helena, his eyes burning with want. His thigh muscles were tense, and Helena moved immediately to push Klaus’ ankles up on top of Diego’s shoulders, Klaus letting out a moan of approval as Diego pushed directly against his prostate, again and again. 

“Klaus, honey,” Helena crooned, bending over so her face was over his, “do you want Mistress to sit on your face?” 

_Who the fuck would say that?_  he thought. “Yes,” he moaned out, “please, ma’am.” 

She pushed backwards off the bed and stood, slipping the thin lace down her thighs and setting the thong down on the pile of clothes, before crawling back up onto the bed, sitting over Klaus’ face and letting him move his hands quickly up to grasp her hips, his large, calloused hands pulling her down quickly against his mouth. 

“ _Fuck_ , Klaus,” she breathed out, settling her own hands over his, throwing her head back as he licked at her as though he were a drowning man, and she were water. “That’s right, good boy, eat me up.” 

Diego was staring at her then, every few thrusts looking down at where Klaus was sucking at her folds, his gaze almost hungry. He fucked into Klaus harder, and then leaned forward as much as he could to nuzzle against Helena’s pale breasts, tongue licking against the bruises that had already begun to form from his mouth. 

Klaus’ first orgasm wasn’t much - he did not acknowledge it as he sucked at Helena’s clit, hands holding her hips down so she couldn’t move. He knew he /had/ come, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t the “big kahuna,” as Ben would say, and he stopped sucking to push his tongue up into Helena’s cunt, tasting her properly for the first time in years, and it was like ambrosia in his mouth. She was whimpering and humping at him, and he grinned for a moment, enjoying it. 

Because the second orgasm was approaching, and it was getting hard to concentrate. How Diego could go for so long, thick cock shoving into Klaus’ hole over and over and over, Klaus would never know. That thick mushroom head was hitting his prostate on every thrust, and it wouldn’t be much longer before he would just /let it happen/, mind going blank. 

Klaus let out a sob against Helena’s vulva as his second orgasm overtook him, and he shook beneath her, oversensitive as Diego continued to fuck into him, unable to come because of the ring. Diego had ended up with one of Helena’s pink nipples in his mouth, sucking, biting with sharp teeth as he continued his thrusts, beginning to feel the exertion in his thighs and hips (and, honestly, in his cock. He wanted to come so /badly/).

Helena dipped her fingers into the pool of Klaus’ come and brought them to her mouth, sucking, eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed the flavor. She took Diego’s face into her hands again and kissed him, pushing the taste into his mouth and making him moan, hips stuttering against Klaus’ ass. Helena pulled away and licked her lips, whispering soft, sweet words to Diego to get him going again. 

Klaus was no longer hard, but with the repetitive pushes against his prostate he came what would be the last time, screaming against Helena’s skin and crying when she moved off of his face, turning herself around to kiss him through it instead, biting his bottom lip hard enough to make him bleed, lapping at the beads of blood. Diego couldn’t go any longer - it was too much, and he let tears drip down over his cheeks. 

“Pull out of Klaus, Baby,” Helena said, voice firm but soft. “He’s done now.” Diego obeyed, pulling his hips back as far as possible and allowing Klaus to be rolled over by Helena, who had baby wipes ready to clean him up. While she did, she pressed kisses to his face, soothing him. “You did so well, my darling. You were such a good boy for Baby - and look at how much you came for me. You were the best good boy.” She tossed the soiled wipes into the trash can and pushed him back so she could wrap him up in the extra flannel blanket from the foot of the bed, playing with his curls and kissing all over his face. “You be cozy for a bit. Take a nap if want. After I get Baby all finished, we’ll drink some water and nap properly, okay?” 

Klaus nodded, curling up under the blanket and positioning himself so he could watch Helena and Diego, whatever they were planning to do together. He was /exhausted/. He just wanted to enjoy the feel of the blanket against his skin and watch Baby get off while sucking at Mistress’ tits. (That had always been his favorite part to watch as a teenager. When Diego had realized his “Mommy” kink, he had taken to sucking like a pro, and it was the hottest thing Klaus had ever seen.)

Helena took her time untying Diego’s wrists and kissing the reddened skin, holding his hips in her hands and pushing him back towards the headboard. She stripped off the condom and tossed it away, jacking Diego’s cock with lube. 

“I’m going to take off the ring now, Baby,” she said, undoing the clasp and pulling it off quickly, watching his cock throb. She tossed it off the bed and shuffled until she was hovering over him. “Do you want to fuck Mommy?” 

“Yes, please.” Diego whined out. When she sat down on his cock, he let out an easy moan and moved his head down to suck her right nipple into his mouth, sighing happily when she tugged on his hair and began to move her hips up and down, riding him happily, her cheekbones flushed. 

Diego let out a grunt when he came, painting her insides with come and biting at the nipple in his mouth as Helena clenched around him, sobbing and pulling almost harshly at his hair. 

“Fuck, Baby,” she moaned, “You did so good.” 

Diego slumped against the headboard and licked his lips. “I’m… I’m a good Baby, yeah?” he asked, unsure of what to do with his hands. “Mommy, I want to suck you, but I’m so tired.” He rubbed at his eyes and let out a sigh, eyeing Klaus’ blanket out of pure jealousy. 

“Mommy will clean you up, and then you can suck while we nap, okay?” Helena said, pulling up and off of his soft, limp cock. “I have to clean you up, and we should _all_  drink some water, but then you can suck, hm?” 

He immediately curled into Klaus’ side, the boy pulling him beneath the blanket to press easy kisses to his brother’s mouth, the boys tired and ready to sleep. Helena wiped him down with the soft wipes and pulled back the blue duvet carefully, pulling it up over the both of them before moving to grab the still-wet water bottle from the dresser, bringing it over so they could each drink out of it. She wiped herself down and slotted her body between them on the queen-sized bed, turning so that Diego could suck a sore nipple into his mouth, eyes shutting as he let himself fall asleep. 

Klaus wrapped an arm around her, yawning against the smooth skin of her shoulder and spooning her sweetly, nuzzling and cuddling until he fell asleep, one hand pressed to Diego’s shoulder, the other wound against Helena’s shoulder, hand loosely cupping the breast that Baby wasn’t sucking on, snoring loudly at one point, body eager for a nice, long sleep. 

And Helena just basked in the pleasure her boys had obtained and reached back rather carefully to pull out her ponytail, the red hair laying out against the pillow. She was ready to sleep… and so she let herself drift off, nose pressed to Diego’s dark hair, curled beneath the cotton duvet.


End file.
